


Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

by theescapist99



Series: The Second Salem [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Credence goes to repent for his sins, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Gellert Grindlewald is a mischevious man, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), oh well, poor Credence, sort off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theescapist99/pseuds/theescapist99
Summary: “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”Gellert wondered if he needed to say something to prompt the boy to continue on, as there was another pause. But after the sound of a sharp inhale, Credence spoke again:“It has been only one day, since my last confession. But it happened again. I… I touched myself. Thinking of him.”Gellert had to bite back a laugh. He didn’t have to guess who ‘him’ meant – he had suspected in the way Credence had looked at Percival in his memories. But he hadn’t been sure… and now, oh, this was just going to be way too easy.





	

 

The first thing Gellert knew he had to after taking Percival’s identity was to find Credence Barebone.

He had reviewed the memories he had forced out of Percival’s mind. It was almost laughable – one of the most respectable men in the wizarding community in America, and his closest relationship was with some orphan boy who wasn’t even magical.

The bar wasn’t exactly set very high though -- it was really less that he had a close relationship with him, but more that it was pretty much the man’s _only_ relationship. From what Gellert could observe (since Percival refused to tell him even after a series of cruciatus), Percival had had not many more than a couple of pity lunches with Mr. Barebone.  

But still the boy worked closely with his adoptive mother, who worked closely with the poorer children of the town… and Gellert realized that was probably the best lead to finding the obscurus.

It’s not like he could walk into some school and start sniffing them out one by one, after all.

So, for a few days, Gellert simply followed Credence around – observing his movements, watching his interactions with those around him.

One thing he noticed was that Credence often spent time in the confessional in the church.

…That peaked Gellerts interest.

_What was the boy feeling so guilty about, he felt the need to confess as often as he did?_

_Curious, indeed._

Seeing a potential opening one morning, Gellert petrified the church’s priest just as he was coming back from his lunch. He hid the man’s body in a nearby toolshed, but did not bother changing into his clothes – he doubted anyone would notice, and knew it wouldn’t be long until the boy showed up.

So, in his – err, Percival’s robes, he sauntered into the decrepit building and went straight into the priest’s confessional booth.

It all went according to plan.

Approximately 3 minutes’ later, at 1 on the dot, he could hear the door to the guests booth open and shut.

He could feel a flicker of magic zip through the air.

 _So the boy must be a squib, then._ Better than a muggle, Gellert supposed – but the relationship was still weird as hell.

Gellert knew he had to either deepen or lighten the pitch of his voice so that Credence would not be able to recognize him off the bat.

He went with the deeper option. He recited the standard greeting, “Welcome, son or daughter of Christ. What is your confession?”

There was a pause. For a second, Gellert wondered if Credence could recognize the voice anyway. However, it was likely that Credence making the Sign of the Cross, as was custom before a confession.

 If he did notice anything, he said nothing of it. Credence’s shaky, breathless voice came through the wall that divided them:

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

 Gellert wondered if he needed to say something to prompt the boy to continue on, as there was another pause. But after the sound of a sharp inhale, Credence spoke again:

“It has been only one day, since my last confession. But it happened again. I… I touched myself. Thinking of him.”

Gellert had to bite back a laugh. He didn’t have to guess who ‘ _him’_ meant – he had suspected in the way Credence had looked at Percival in his memories. But he hadn’t been sure… and now, _oh, this was just going to be way too easy._

“I didn’t want to!” Credence suddenly sounded on the verge of tears, and Gellert had to wonder why the boy was _this_ distraught over something this benign. He wondered if it was an American thing.

“I – I just… I dreamt of him again, and when I woke up I was so _hard_.” Credence lowered his voice towards the end of that statement; he was almost inaudible by the time he reached the word ‘hard’.

Gellert allowed himself to roll his eyes, remembering that Credence couldn’t see him anyway. _God, is this really all the boy was so worked up about?_

But his annoyance was quickly replaced by amusement.

_Maybe he could have some fun with this, after all._

“I feel so dirty. I haven’t even seen him in days. I think he could tell that I… that… I _want_ him.”

_Yes... yes he could have some fun with this._

Gellert smirked.

If everything goes wrong, he could always obliviate the boy after all.

Credence had stopped talking, but he could still hear soft hiccups and whimpers from the boys suppressed sobs. Gellert adjusted his – or _Percival’s_ voice again, and asked him, “Child, are you regretful of these sins? Express your remorse to the Father.”

Credence started up again in a steadier but more monotonous tone as he recited his lines:

“Father, I am sorry for this sin with all my heart. I intend to do penance, to sin no more, and do avoid that which leads me to sin. In his name, my God, have mercy.”

Gellert hummed as Credence finished, before saying. “Let me pray over you, child.”

He didn’t wait for Credence to react. It was custom for church confessionals to stay anonymous, and he was sure that Credence was the type to always opt to keep things anonymous – so he doubted he had ever actually interacted with the priest right away. He wasn’t sure exactly how smart the boy was, but he knew the statement should likely be enough to take the boy aback.

He got out of his own booth and abruptly opened the door to Credence’s, allowing himself in. Credence screamed out in surprise, but Gellert was quick to cover his mouth with his right hand, closing the door behind them with his left.

Confessional booths were not built for more than a single occupancy --- it was very, very cramped. He had never imagined that his first meeting with Credence Barebone would be so up close and personal.

Yet here they were. He made a mental note to tell the real Percival about this in detail – he was sure it would get under the man’s skin, and the notion excited him.

Gellert was nearly pressed up against Credence with Percival’s body. Although he had a tight grip over Credence’s mouth, the boy’s wide and bulging eyes expressed all the horror and shock that might have come through his scream.

Gellert wasn’t sure if he was more horrified at what he was doing, or more that to Credence’s knowledge, Percival Graves was not only here in front of him – but had heard everything he said.

Either way, Gellert was savoring how distraught the boy seemed.

But if he was going to get anywhere with Barebone, Gellert knew he had to put on a good act. He molded Percival’s expression into that of concern.

“Shhh… my boy.” Gellert cooed, adapting himself to Percival’s usual voice, “You don’t have to be so ashamed. I have known for some time now…”

As he talked, Gellert started unbuttoning the top of Credence’s shirt, making his eyes grow comically wider.

“…I feel for you the same way you feel for me. We are the same, you and I --- you never have to hide anything from me, Credence…”

Feeling bold, Gellert finally let go of Credence’s mouth. Just as he expected, Credence was already rendered into speechlessness and remained quiet, although his lips moved as though they were trying to talk.

Gellert planted a soft kiss on them, as though trying to placate them. With his now free hand, he unlatched the top of Credence’s pants. Credence gasped a bit loudly at that, and Gellert shushed him again.

“Quiet now, boy.”

Gellert licked his lips and placed a hand on the top of the boy’s awful bowl cut. He tightened his grip as he said, “I absolve you.”

“Mister –“ Credence started, finding his voice, but his whole body trembling underneath him.

Gellert playfully licked the boy’s neck to shut him up, and it worked – Credence gasped again but said no more. He nipped the bottom of Credence’s left earlobe, enjoying the way the boy was becoming so unraveled. He could feel a hardness poking through his pants.

Gellert whispered to his ear, “From now on, Credence, all your sins with me…are _forgiven_.”

As he lowered Credence’s pants, exposing his unblemished virgin skin, Gellert recited the words in his own mind:

_In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirt…._

_Amen._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for writing these lol. I have so many religious themed ideas for Gradence fanfiction omg, I want to do them all. But for now, I just wanted to give you guys a little short story. Hope you like! And happy Friday!
> 
> Come find me at https://phantasmiicparade.tumblr.com/


End file.
